A Love Story
by Queenqueen
Summary: Previously named as "Diary of My Love". Edward loves Bella at first sight but Bella insists that they could only be friends. Fate has its own way of telling them what to do. Give it a try, AH/E
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, this is my attempt for a new story, give me a word if it is worthwhile in pursuing. Million Thanks :)**

* Prologue *

Dear Diary,

Here I am, once again, sitting beneath the unobtrusive tree beside my home, watching afar the tiniest movements in the house opposite, imagining what Bella was doing at this time of the day. You probably think that how I could be stupid enough to walk down this heartbreak road again. Well, what I can say is I did try, my utmost, to choose the other way and believe me, this is the easier way to go. I would rather have what little Bella would offer than to have been denied of any one chance of seeing her long brown hairs gently caressing her back, of looking at her expressive and fathomless eyes widening in interest or hearing her musical laughter rolling off in the air. Instead of starving to death, I shall make do with any crumbles thrown along the way. Once you had the taste of purgatory, shrinking in any barren land on earth would be a blessing, even when you have no hope of residing in heaven to cling to. You can't imagine how hard it was for me to pass a day without a glimpse of my angel. At the end of each day apart, my heart was hurting so much as if it was ripe apart and there was nothing left in my body and every breath I took amplified the hollowness inside, so much so that I could not think anymore except burying myself into the bittersweet memories until sheer exhaustion blissfully claimed me.

People always say there comes a time when one just has to learn to let go. I thought my time had come when I just want to risk destroying all I have and hurting Bella along the way by simply holding her so tight in my arms, burying myself in her strawberry scented hairs and letting her feel my pain and share my distress, or when my heart stopped beating in the middle of the basketball court seeing Jake circling his arms around the girl of my dream and pulling Bella into a lover hug, or when I twisted and tolled on my bed during countless sleepless night because the familiar aching pain in my chest was pulling me down to the darkest and deepest core of the earth.

The fugitive run to Aunt Katy's place in Paris was my despairing attempt to escape from all the heartaches and ceaseless pain in my chest. I learnt and experienced so much in this trip. The recitals I attended were fabulous and all once in a time. My interview with Apple Records was life changing. They have been so much impressed by my music that they are now persuading Carlisle to let me sign a contract with them. I am definitely on m the way of becoming a composer. There were so many places to go and so many new friends to meet. My life was so full that I should be walking on the moon and yet, I found no joy. I smiled and laughed when I had to, pretending all were well and great and that I had enjoyed every minute of this escapade. My heart knew otherwise. Bella was everything – I wish Bella was at my side in Opera Bastille to savor II Barbiere di Siviglia (she would have been laughed into tears), I wish Bella was there to share my joy and success after the interview (she would have been so proud of me), I wish I was holding her hands when I was having the whole Paris under my eyes at La Tour Eiffel (she would have been kissed so thoroughly). It was at this most romantic place that I finally realized that my leaving, however short, was a mistake. I had no place to go. My heart was left in a small town called Forks and in the hands of a girl named Bella Swan.

Edward

17 March


	2. Bella: First Meeting

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

**BPOV**

I came out of the school hall, heaving a sign of relief that it was the last day of school before the summer holidays commenced. I was confident that her grading in AP Calculus would come up fine. I seldom paid so much effort in a subject; even Jasper was surprised when I declined a night out in Port Angeles a few days ago. But, life was all about give and take. I guessed it was what it took if I wanted to be in New Hampshire next year.

Feeling the warm, humid summer air on my skin made me long for the bright and scorched sunshine in Arizona. The humidity seemed to seep into every pore of my body, weighing me down and dampening the new found joyful spirit. My treachery mind ran on its familiar track on its own accord. I gave myself a mental shake. I refused to dwell into the painful memories that place held. It's been a year now and yet, everything was still as vivid as the time it happened. I could still remember each harsh word, each cruel smile darted and every unwelcome sympathetic stolen glance.

"Hey! Anybody home? Dreaming again?" Jasper's musical voice was the god sent saving bell, preventing me from falling further into the familiar darkness of pain. Looking up, I found Jasper's perceptive blue eyes intent on my face. I had promised myself that the past would not, in any way, interfere my new life at Forks. I therefore shredded off the coat of melancholy and stuffed it in the deepest corner of my heart.

"You know me so well, do you not? What's up?" My face brightened up and I smiled playfully at Jasper.

"Emmett wants to have a movie night tonight." Sensing my instinctive withdrawal from human interaction, he added, "No, you have to come or he would drag you out of your rabbit hole by force. He was heartbroken when you didn't show up the other day. Rosaline will be there too."

"OK, I get it. Meet me at the bookstore at 7 pm and I shall drive us to Port Angeles."

"No, you should drive your precious Chevy back to home now and I shall drive you to the bookstore to work; AND to Port Angeles tonight. I don't think the old lady could survive the long drive." Jasper was looking at my red Chevy with distaste.

"Do show some respect to the elderly. She is a show piece and don't you dare look down on her!" I scowled.

"You know what's on show now?" Jasper was looking at me with an innocent expression.

"What?" I was puzzled. He knew I wouldn't keep track on the latest films on show.

"Beauty…" Jasper, one hand pointing at his new navy blue Audi A4 – a birthday present from his parents last month. His other hand slowly raised and then pointed at my weatherworn Chevy "…. And the Beast" he proudly presented.

'I bet you find it funny when I tell Charlie about this?" There should be nothing more threatening to him than the gun in Charlie's pocket.

"You better be hurry up; or you will be late for work. I shall pick you up in half an hour at your house." Jasper simply ignored my harmless threat and walked back to worship his new toy.

After taking a shower and change of clothes, I was ready to go. The part-time job at Twilight Bookstore I found at the rear town shortly after I moved to Forks was another god-sent present. Charlie, my father, was the Chief of Police in Forks. While he was so proud of his work and contribution, the monetary reward for the job was definitely not on the generous side. When I left for Forks, Renee, my mother, had given me a huge sum of money which she wouldn't let me refuse. However, I was not going to spend a dime of it. Remembering the endless lonely nights I spent in my little room in Arizona with no company except my beloved classics, the extravagant gifts I was showered with and lastly, the broken whispers I had witnessed every time a man walked out of my mother's life, I had vowed never to touch any money left by my mother's so called boyfriends. It was lucky for me to have been granted a scholarship this year. Nonetheless, it would be nice to have a chance to earn myself some extra money to meet the daily expenses.

"What are you going to do this afternoon?" I asked Jasper when I hopped in his car. With my usual clumsiness, I was able to bang my head against the door.

"Be careful, this car is new. My dad would kill me if anything happens to it." Contrary to his heartless utters, his hand gently pushed back my bang to see if any damage was done. I was moved by his subtle kindness, more so by his understanding that I would not welcome any explicit sympathy thrown on my way.

"Consider lucky that there is no blood on the carpet." I rolled my eyes and started to play his iPod to find my favourite list of songs.

"Just kidding! Anyway, I bet you are immune to such minor level of pain already. After taking you to the bookstore, I think I might go swimming. It's been ages since I last stretched out myself. I have a hunch that I would stumble across the girl of my dream at the beach today."

"Well, good luck to you then!" I was just able to stop myself from bursting out that it was the seventh hunch he had this month. Let him dream on.

It only took about five minutes' drive to arrive at the carpark outside Twilight Bookstore. I waved goodbye to Jasper. My toe caught on a crack in the pavement and I barely managed to arrive at the bookstore without mishap.

"Hey, Bella. I see you managed to arrive in one piece today." I was greeted by a smiling James at the cashier, which was situated directly facing the entrance of the bookstore. He was horrified when he saw me falling flat on my face right in front of the bookstore on the first day I arrived for work. As time flied, he knew that what he could help was to always stock up his first-aid box.

"Hey yourself, James How's the day?"

"Some new stuff arrived this morning. We could start stocking the book cases together tomorrow. I need to go now. Don't stay too late." I gave him a small wave and watched him leave through the door, the little bell announcing his departure.

Twilight Bookstore was my most favourite place in Forks. The three-storey Victorian style cottage was built more than a hundred years ago and had been kept in an excellent condition. Its unique porch was created with cast-iron. Beautiful scroll work was further enhanced by corresponding roof of ornamentation. The interior was equally done in the grand manner. Giant antique coastal redwood bookcases (where all the classics were located) were lined up along the wall that was decorated with white wainscoting and pale green wallpaper. More contemporary literature was piled up on the bookshelves at the left of the entrance where stylish writing desks, also made of redwood, were scattered in a seemingly causal way. The only thing that gave the place a dash of gaiety was the weird-shaped computers and colourful books in the children corner at the right rear end of the bookstore. The atmosphere created was one surprisingly light, airy and pleasing.

I took out my dog-eared "Romeo and Juliet" and placed myself at the cashier where I could keep an eye on all corners of the bookstore, the entrance in particular. Customers slowly thinned out as the afternoon crawled away. Today was particularly quiet because except those bookworms like me, almost all students in Forks should have gone out to the town centre for some fun after the stressful examination weeks and the closure of the final semester.

With the last customer left, I briefly indulged myself in the tragic world of Romeo and Juliet.

"'Eyes, look your last!

Arms, take your last embrace!

And, lips, O, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss,

a dateless bargain to engrossing death!'"

Despites reading this heart-wrenching scene countless times, my eyes still brimmed with tears every time Romeo uttered those famous lines. The sudden chiming of the little bell above the graceful doorframe woke me from the literary fantasy to the hazy reality. With a sigh, I looked around the quiet room.

"Hello, Bella. Are you ok?"

"Hi, Mr. Lucas. Just indulging myself with a spice of romance. Nice to see you again. How is Mrs. Lucas?" Mr. Lucas was white-haired bulky old gentleman who used to play music in Chicago. After retirement, his wife and he moved back to his home town, albeit the gloomy weather was in fact not quite good for their fragile physique. Mrs. Lucas was an ardent supporter for classic romance.

"Oh, she is fine. She is supposed to be cooking dinner at home but I don't think it would be ready when I am back. She has just finished reading "Little Women" and wanted to try something more contemporary and more romantic. Any recommendations?" Mr. Lucas spoke in his usual gentle and melodious tone.

"If she is a die-hard romantic, she must read the "Twilight" saga! But does she like vampire stuff?" Mrs. Lucas was an English teacher before retirement. If there's a woman of seventy years old that could fall in love with the Twilight saga, she would be Mrs. Lucas.

"I don't think there would be problem as she is one in real life. She sucks on my pension." I couldn't figure out why men always liked to say things contrary to their hearts. Whenever Mrs. Lucas was nearby, Mr. Lucas's eyes would be softened and followed around her. His whole stance would become all protective and gentle. They were the sweetest couple I had seen. They made me ponder on whether true love did indeed exist.

"Separately, I want a Dante's _La Vita Nuova_ for myself." Mr. Lucas added and winked to me.

"So, you are a true romantic at heart after all. How about you sitting on the coach over there and let me find it for you. The book is somewhere at the back." I made my way through the giant mahogany cases till I found myself in the far end compartment of the store and looked up at the ten foot tall book case that reached the ceiling. I wheeled the ladder that was attached to this side of the bookcase wall to the place where I thought I saw something that might be the book. I got to the highest step but it still was not tall enough. Standing on my tiptoes and holding on to the ladder as a support, I reached out my arm and stretched my fingers for one of the many special editions of Dante's works we had.

"Oh come on…" My fingers plucked at the black and gold spine, nudging the book out of its place bit by bit. The little bell chimed again when I was able to peel the novel slightly out of the shelf and got my fingers tighter around the spine of the book.

"Welcome." I gave a brief glance at the door and could only work out that the newcomer was a man, his back facing me as he closed the door behind him.

"I'll be right with you," I told the customer and focused back my attention on my task again. I pulled the book again but it didn't budge. I pulled harder, fighting the urge to get a crowbar. My arm was beginning to sting and my face was heat up with annoyance. I yanked again with all my might. As if it was the last taunt of a naughty child, it shot loose, along with other books in the neighborhood. Having had balance issues on solid ground ever since I learnt to walk, I knew better what the outcome would be. As if on cue, the ladder started to wobble. I let out a scream; trying to save myself from the shower of dusty hard-covers raining down on me, whilst fighting to regain my balance on the ladder. Everything happened in only a matter of long seconds. I felt my body slowly floating away from the ladder. I clenched my eyes shut in anticipation of the hit, while my arms tightened around the Dante book that was to blame for my literal downfall.

The impact against my back was hard but not as hard as I had expected. My eyes shot open and I took in a gulp of the desperately needed air. The world barged in and I wasn't on its floor. I was hanging in the air, a good three feet above it. Gradually, it dawned on me that I was not having a weird out of the body experience, but that someone was holding me.

"Are you alright?" An enticing and slightly ragged voice, tinted with concern, spoke behind my ears.

"Yeah." I ran a hand through my hair to calm myself, trying to keep my heart inside my ribcage.

"I—I—oh my God. I-errr- fell." I lost my control of my vocal cord the moment I dared to look behind and met a pair of most dazzling emerald eyes.

"I know." His chuckle was soft but slightly strained, "Are you hurt?".

" I'm good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ehm…crash on you. I—could you get me down?" I asked meekly.

"Oh, I am sorry." Embarrassed, he immediately set my feet on the ground and straightened up again before releasing my back.

In the minutes that had passed I must have forgotten how to use my legs. My hazy head could not order them to stand. My head spun around, be it through the fall or through the presence of this stranger. I closed my eyes and leant forward, my forehead coming to a rest against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" His arm curled around me, his fingers trying to push my downcast hair behind my ears so that he could take a peek at my hidden face.

"Head rush," I managed to mumble. His shirt had gentle touches of vanilla, fine leather and something I couldn't place - something fragrant, golden and sweet. I made a sound that resembled too much like a moan. I cleared my throat, my cheeks glowing as I stepped back.

"Thank you for saving me from being a cripple for life." My eyes were glued to the floor and his pair of black Redwing boots.

"So it was an accident . And I thought it was premeditated." He smirked. I looked up, unable to take my eyes off of his perfectly sculpted face. That beautiful curl of his lips made my heart beat faster. He was causally clad in a black button-down shirt, untucked from his black jeans, the rolled-up sleeves showing off his toned lower arms, arms that had caught me.

"What are you looking for?" I tried to resume my role as the keeper of this century old cottage.

"Maybe you can tell me where Shakespeare is?"

"They are in the second last row from the end." It was a miracle that I could still remember the layout of the bookstore when my head was still filled with cotton.

"My name is Edward, by the way," he added, "Edward Cullen."

"Pleasure meeting you, I'm Bella Swan." I stuck out my hand for him to shake, and when our skin touched there was an almost electric current that passed between us. He held on to my hand and didn't let go, just stared into my eyes, and I stared back, completely mesmerized by him.

"You feel that? I think we have a connection." He was smiling beautifully at me.

Every warning bell was ringing in my body. "I need to get this book to Mr. Lucas. Feel free to tour around." I hit a table of books behind me with my back and stumbled away before I could see his reaction at my unbearable clumsiness.

"I've got you the book." I alerted Mr. Lucas on my way to the cashier.

Edward appeared after Mr. Lucas slowly walked out of the door. Putting a special edition of "Hamlet" on the desk, he looked at me intently and he said suddenly after moments of silence. "Go out with me sometime."

I froze and just looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I finally whispered. He grinned and just nodded.

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked, leaning over the counter to get closer to me.

"That's 11.99, please," I said, holding out my hand for his payment. The door jingled. A short, black haired girl danced in.

"Edward, hurry it up. Mom and Dad are waiting." she came right up to the counter and glared at him but smiled brightly at me.

"Say yes, please" he said to me, ignoring his sister, I assumed.

"Um, no?" I said nervously, taking the visa he offered me and swiping it.

"Come now,' he persisted. "I really think we are meant to be!"

"Did you pick the line from the classic section?" I asked, passing him the book.

Edward smiled. "You say no now, but I think it's a good idea. We'll be friends, first." His sister was watching us wide eyed.

"I don't even know him!" I looked at the black-haired beauty in desperation.

"Come on, Edward," his sister grabbed his arm and led him out. "I'm sorry," she said to me. "We just arrived to this town. He doesn't usually act like this." I nodded, a frown set on my lips.

"Bye Bella!" he called from the door. I waved meekly.

Edward didn't know what he was talking about. He'd just been in Forks for 5 minutes! When he saw the girls at school he'd surely change his mind. I'd never be good enough for someone like him.

I pulled out my "Romeo and Juliet" with a sinking feeling that history was going to repeat itself.

**A/N: Do you like it? Want a EPOV on this for next Chapter? Drop me a word :)**


	3. Edward: Meeting of a Lifetime

**Here is Chapter Two, hope you like it.**

**EPOV**

"Yes!" I shouted and put my hands up in the air. My heart slammed against my ribs viciously. The adrenalin in my blood soured to a new height. Getting a three-point shot at the last second had done that to you. It was not every day something like this happened. I could hear the chanting of the girls from the bleachers. I savored the glory and the cheers resounding around the stadium. This was the moment I lived for.

"Get your ass out of bed!" a girlish squeal was vibrated from the loudspeaker of the stadium. What the hell?

"GOOD morning!" a squeal changed into a real deafening shout from the top. Mornings! Gosh! I hated mornings. I really hated mornings when my annoying pixie of sister jumping on the end of my bed.

"Alice Cullen!" I shrieked in outrage "You are killing me here. Leave me alone and let me sleep." If there was one thing that I didn't want to do at this ungodly hour, it was to drag my still sleepdrugged body off the bed.

Alice responded by walking to the far end of the room and yanked open the full-length outsized curtain. Sunshine immediately floored into the room. I couldn't imagine how such a tiny and weightless elf could have done that heftily. Where was her energy come from? The light crept into the flimsy cover I held over my head and yet, I was not ready to face the day. The next thing I knew, the covers was ripped off of me and my whole self was exposed to the cold air of my room. I cracked one eye open and immediately regretted it. The sun which sliced through the curtain hitting me, smacking into my face and made my eyeballs feel like they were on fire. "Holy shit," I mumbled into the bed as I pulled the covers over my head again.

"Get up Edward. Go have your shower. We are waiting for you in the cafe. I am so excited!" She leaned back against his doorframe, watching me in silent amusement, biting her lip to keep from snickering.

I huffed but threw my legs over the side of the bed grumbling. Shooting her one last death glare, I stomped into my bathroom slamming the door behind me. Glancing at my reflection on the mirror, I slapped both sides of my face, rubbing my cheeks roughly and hoping the action would bring back some life into me to face the long day ahead. Today was another watershed for my family. Yet, the prospect of moving to that small town called Forks today was something I was yet to look forward to.

A look at the digital clock at the bedside confirmed that I had to meet my parents down in the hotel restaurant in less than half an hour. I quickly took off the clothes and put myself under the shower jet. The cascading ice cold water immediately chased away the remaining drowsiness and inertia. I tried to gear myself to the new change today. Hopping from one place to another one every two to three years seemed like a pattern of life to me and Alice ever since we were toddlers. Carlisle was an excellent surgeon and bent on giving as much as possible to other people. After working in two major hospitals in Chicago, he had decided to work in small-sized hospitals where he believed his skill could help more people in need. He always joked that large hospitals had so many doctors that it outnumbered the patients. In full support of his earnest wish, we all went when he went. Our new destination was a small town near Washington called Forks. The chief surgeon of the hospital there, Mr. Raysen, was an old friend of Carlisle and would retire next month. Carlisle agreed to take over as a favour out of past reminiscence.

When I got out, Alice was not in sight. I snatched the only T shirt from the hanger and pulled over my head, buttoned up my jean and settled on my all time favourite a pair of black Redwing boots. Giving myself a last look at the mirror, I am ready to face the world.

After having some scrambled eggs and an overdose of enthusiasm of Alice and Esme down on my throat, we checked out of the hotel and stared our six-hour long drive to Forks.

"I searched in the internet. There's a great mall at Post Angeles. It is merely half an hour drive from Forks. With the rainy weather, I shall need a whole new wardrobe for school. Edward, don't pull your face, or you will be prematurely old at the age of thirty. Look on the bright side; maybe you would meet the girl of your dream there." Alice chattered once we were in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled at her and ruffled her hairs playfully. Alice was always over the moon every time we moved. She always had a way of helping me to see the humor in every situation. I can't imagine how life would be without her optimism shining all through my way.

"Don't you dare ruining my hairs; I took an hour to make it look like this." She habitually threw my hand away and slightly bumped my shoulder before talking to Esme about where we were going to have lunch.

I took a deep breath and retreated myself back to the last night's party. It was definitely a party above the par. Mark's parents were away on business and we had the whole house for ourselves, including the stunning full-length swimming pool and more so, the outrageously perfect band room in the basement. We had assembled a school band called "WAG" – We Are Good. We played all the songs we had composed during the past two years all night. I could still feel the ache along my arms right now. We played the instruments in turn – brass, piano, drums, even saxophone. I even did the vocal for a few songs. Mark normally did this part. Not that I can't sing, I just love playing piano and composing songs more. It was embarrassing enough to have girls in school all sneaking behind you, gossiping everything of you or throwing themselves at you. Stealing the limelight from our music, however unintentionally, was a crime I wouldn't commit. All in all, I had a great time in Hamshire and Forks had big shoes to fill in.

Shortly after we pulled onto the highway, it started to rain. The drive really wasn't bad… the rain somehow made the ride kind of more comfortable, the soothing sounds of the light tapping on the windshield served as the perfect backdrop music to the steady stream of chatter of my family. Pulling my iPod out of my pocket, I nestled the ear buds and blasted the volume. Staring at the passing scenery unseeingly, my mind escaped me again.

Thanked to the popcorns and chips stocked up by Alice, I was able to survive until two when our car pulled into the carpark in Port Angeles for lunch.

"The first one who comes into the mall has the pick for the restaurant!" Alice dashed off before the last syllable went out from her month.

We all looked at her indulgently. None of us would dare to defeat Alice when she set her mind to win. Her nagging about the unfairness of her losing for the days after was not worth the moment of glory. The mall was much bigger and sophisticated than I thought. We went into a Thai food restaurant. The food arrived shortly and tasted like heaven, thanked to the non-existent breakfast I had this morning. After satisfying my hunger, I settled further into my chair and looked around. There were quite a number of youngsters hanging out here. My attention was caught by the table at the far end corner where a big guy and stunning girl were seated. They made a striking pair. The guy was at least six feet five or six, with rusty short curly hair, strong muscles which stood out even from a distance I was sitting. Next to him was a blonde with a figure that every girl was dreaming for and every boy dreaming about. While she was too flashy and too forceful to be my kind of girl, she was definitely a pleasure to the eyesight. I was wandering whether they would be attending the same college with us in the coming September when I discovered Alice being stuck in the middle with a group of guys towering over her petite frame on her way back from the washroom. Not wanting to have any bad collisions on our first day of arrival, I hurried to the spot.

The big guy was there sooner than I was. He dispersed the group and drew Alice away. The blonde girl gently pulled Alice to her side.

"Hey, Mike, you leave the lady alone." The big guy censured the guy in the grey jacket who seemed to be the head of the nerds.

"We are just asking whether she needs an escort to tour around as she is new to the area. No big deal, Emmett." The boy named Mike stammered.

"You rascal and your scumbags better leave this restaurant NOW or I won't be responsible for the consequences." Emmett said menacingly as he cracked his knuckles.

"OK, easy, no harm done here. Miss Pixie," pointing a finger at Alice, Mike continued, "we will be seeing each other very soon."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Alice wrestled out from the blonde's arm and stepped right in front of the boy Mike. All eyes were now focused on her and everyone stopped talking. Sensing her anger steaming out in wave, I took a step back for my own safety. The situation would turn out as I expected after all. Nobody called Alice a pixie in front of her.

Before that poor boy could articulate a response, Alice took a drink from the waitress who was just passing by and threw all the content to Mike's shirt in one go. Mike gasped and stared at her with his mouths dropped open in shock.

"Shut your month up and never come near me in a radius of 10 metres, or you will have more to be sorry for." Before she could lash out at Mike and kick his goods, I stepped in and pushed her back to where she couldn't do any more damage.

"That's my squirt but I think that's enough for the day." I whispered softly and turned back to face the pitiful boy whose shirt was trenched with lemonade.

"Now, coward, you stay the hell away from my sister and stop harassing any girl who comes in your way, or your face will have a meeting with my fists. I'll be watching you two." I said menacingly, removing a lemon from his shirt before cracking my knuckles in front of his scared stiff face.

With tails between their legs, the group scrambled out of the restaurant. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Hey, man, thank you. My name is Edward." I turned toward Emmett and held out my hand.

"I am Emmett, and this is my girl Rosaline. What a welcome to you guys! Now you know this place is never dull and boring. Where are you two from?" Emmett boomed with eyes still beaming with laughter.

"We're from Hamshire. My father will be working in Forks Central Hospital." Alice chimed in.

"So, you are the Cullens. We have been hearing so much about Dr. Cullen. We will be hanging out here for the rest of the day, how about you joining us later…when you finish whatever your mom has in mind for you?" Emmett directed our glance to where our parents were seated. Esme was tapping at her watch with a smile.

"I don't think we could weasel out today. Howe about we exchange numbers and we shall call you guys if we could make it?" We quickly exchanged our numbers and went back to our table.

"Mom, what a coincidence, those guys live in Forks as well!" with linking arms, Alice and Esme walked out of the restaurant. I waved a goodbye to Emmett and left the place with Carlisle.

The drive to Forks was short and uneventful. Trying to shorten our hours of slave in the new house, I grasped the first opportunity came by.

"There's a Starbuck over there! I need caffeine and my muscles are all cramming. Can I just get a coffee while you go to the store to buy whatever we need for decorating the house? Esme, please." I put on my cutest big smile and hoped for the best.

Esme rolled her eyes. "OK! We shall pick you up in an hour. remember, we have a house to work on."

Stealing a look at the sleeping form of Alice, I quickly got off the car. She would kill me for leaving her behind when she woke up.

After an hour of random meandering, I stopped in front of a carefully maintained antique cottage. That was the beauty of small towns. They never failed to amaze you with new gems and jewels. Though I was not an architect, I could tell this cottage was a prestige. I took a closer look and found that it was a bookstore. I looked at my watch. Esme would be picking me up any minute now. Thinking that I had to come to this bookstore sometime later, I gave a peer into the place through the high arch window. Inside the cashier counter, here she was. The moment I saw her, the earth stood still. She had pale skin similar to my skin tone. She had a heart shaped face with the big, brown, doe-like eyes and a cute button nose. She was engrossed in the book she placed on her lap. Her eyebrows were slighted crossed due to the utter concentration. Her eyes had a far away look with sheen moisture that made her just breathtakingly beautiful. She was biting her lower lip to keep a grip on her emotions. Her chocolate brown hair was swept haphazardly into a random arrangement on her head, some strands held loosely in a ponytail while others escaped the confines to trail down her back or caress her neck.

She was flawless.

_Mine. _I had to make her mine. There was no way I could let this beauty, _mi reina_, get away.

Something about it scared me. It was far too intense and much too sudden.

_Now what do I do?_

Frustration boiled in my blood, keeping my heart beating fast as I banged my forehead against my arms where they were folded on the window frame, wishing there was some guidebook for this sort of thing. Looking through the window again, I saw that she was now talking to an old gentleman. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth and warmth. Before my brain could send any order, I had opened the door and entered the small shop.

What was I doing here?

"If you are looking for the young lady, she is on the way to the bookshelves at the rear." The old man was looking at me, clearly amused by my lost look.

"Well, aren't you going to talk to her? Where is your courage, young man?" He muttered on the way to the coach at the corner.

"Yeah… thanks." I hurried to the direction the old man pointed at and just in time to see that the ladder she was standing on was wobbling dangerously and she was on the verge of falling.

I was frozen. I couldn't let her get hurt in any way. I rushed to the bottom of the ladder and got her with not a second to spare. My heart raced at the thought of what could have happened. I was happy that it was my shoulder and not her head that hit the bookshelf opposite. It was better if the bruises were on me than on any part of her.

Are you alright?" My voice was still hoarse with the fright.

"Yeah." She was still recovering from the fall. "I—I—oh my God. I-errr- fell."

I opened my mouth to greet her when she turned around and looked direct at my eyes for first time. The words were suddenly gone. The speech I had rehearsed like a lovesick puppy vanished from my mind like a wily vapor. I cleared my throat, wanting to try again, but there was only silence. My mind only registered the soft and fragile body against mine, the tantalizing and sweet strawberry scent from her hairs next to my face and the fathomless and warmth of her chocolate eyes. I couldn't make myself turn away even if I had wanted to.

"I know." Trying not to behave like an idiot, I gave a hesitant laugh. Sensing the tenseness of her body, I checked. "Are you hurt?".

"I'm good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ehm…crash on you. I—could you get me down?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, I am sorry." Feeling like a true idiot, I immediately set her feet back on the ground before straightened up myself. My hands hardly left her back when she sagged against me once again. Her head was cushioned on my shoulder and her breath was short and rapid.

"Are you okay?" Scared that she might be hurt by the fall, I tried to push away her hairs to have a look at her hidden face.

"Head rush," she whispered against my ear. The air escaped my lungs with a soft whoosh. Relieved that she was not hurt, I let myself get lost in her closeness.

She stepped back after a while, "Thank you for saving me from being a cripple for life." her face scarlet and refused to look at me.

"So it was an accient, and I thought it was premeditated." Realizing my behavior had been way out of line and had not be welcomed by her, I gave a classic joke to defuse the tension between us.

She looked up and surprised at the typical pick-up line.

"What are you looking for?" she said politely after a long silence.

"Maybe you can tell me where Shakespeare is?" I made it up.

"They are in the second last row from the end." She started to turn away.

"My name is Edward, by the way," I hastily introduced myself "Edward Cullen."

"Pleasure meeting you, I'm Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand and I automatically shook it. I was unprepared for the electric current that passed between us. I looked into her eyes. This nymph-goddess had cast an irrevocable spell over me. The merriment of finding my destiny overcame all logical thoughts and I burst out.

"You feel that? I think we have a connection."

"I need to get this book to Mr. Lucas. Feel free to tour around." She immediately withdrew her hands from mine and hurried put a distance between us and she hit a table of books behind. Without waiting for my reply, she stumbled away.

I slowly closed my eyes and leaned against the bookshelf behind. I took a deep breath and tried to regulate my riot heartbeats. It was the first time I felt it – a sadness that pierced right through my heart. My thoughtless tongue had frightened away the girl of my dream. I decided to turn on the Cullen charm that had worked on every single female before her.

_Play it cool, Edward! _

_How's it going?_ Nah. That's too original.

_How's your day been? _Nope. She's been working at the bookstore all day.

_Argh!_ I was at a complete loss for words. What if she rejected me? What if she only talks to me just to be polite, since that was her job? What if there's an unending awkwardness between u? What if--?

I was starting to get nervous. I was never any good talking to girls aside from my friends, mainly because most of them, albeit the fan girls, would do the talking all the time, but this was different. My hands started to sweat. Not allowing another moment of hesitation, I grasped a book and went to the cashier.

The old man was just leaving when I approached the counter. I put the book on the desk. I looked at her and I was lost.

"Go out with me sometime." Did I say that?

She was taken by surprise and whispered "Excuse me?"

"How about tomorrow night?" What had I done? I acted like a complete moron.

"That's 11.99, please," she held out her hand.

"Edward, hurry it up. Mom and Dad are waiting." Alice's voice suddenly appeared at my side and I knew my time was up.

"Say yes, please" I handed my visa to her and begged.

"Um, no?" she uttered nervously.

"Come now, I really think we are meant to be!" I tried my last attempt.

"Did you pick the line from the classic section?" she said, her eyebrows raised high

"You say no now, but I think it's a good idea. We'll be friends, first." I persisted, desperate that I would be denied of the only chance of getting to know my girl

"I don't even know him" she looked at Alice despondently.

"Come on, Edward," Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out. I could only say a goodbye before the door closed on us.

"What were you doing out there? Are you nut? I never saw you behave like that. You'd scared her." Alice reprimanded.

"Did I?" I whispered. I put my head into my hands and could only think of one thing.

I screw up bad this time.

**Do you think Edward is stupid? I think he is sweet **


	4. Bella: Reminiscence

The night was uneventful in the sense that I had no recollection on what movie we had watched. Emmett had babbled all night about the incident at the Thai restaurant and how he knew that the Cullens and we would become great friends in this summer. I had not told anyone, including Jasper, about my meeting with Edward Cullen at the bookstore, as if I almost believed that if I didn't talk about it, it would disappear. If Jasper noted my space out, he did not make any comment on that.

I looked out from Jasper's Audi. It was a picturesque night. The cool wind was blowing softly against my skin and a full moon was shining splendidly overhead in the darkening indigo skies. I remembered, it was a night such like this that all things had started.....

"_Mom, I am going out to buy some drinks and should be back in half an hour." I took the car keys and went out without waiting for Renee's response. Almost as a routine, our fridge would stood empty on the day after Phil and his colleagues spent the night at our house, watched whatever ball games on show in TV and ravished every food and drink that they could find in the fridge. Living with my mom for so long, I knew that if I did not take up the trip for replenishment, the fridge would stay empty till the world ended. Moreover, it was a clear and warm night and it would be nice to go out and take a break from the suffocating presence of the two lovebirds - Renee and Phil._

_Most of the shelves were wiped clean when I reached the supermarket. I ran my finger through all of the labels of canned food as I paced up and down each aisle. "Blueberry jam…. blueberry jam…. Come on, where are you?..." I continue to swing over and start in the next aisle, not paying attention now to the few patrons around me._

_"Blueberry jam…. Blueberry jam….— Yeah!!" I jumped in the air and almost slipped as I grabbed the dented can and pumped my other fist in the air. I was doing my own private victory dance when I heard my name escape from the unrecognizable voice._

_"Is it Bella?"_

_I froze. The only sound echoing in the aisle was the squeaking sound my shoes made as I turned around. Standing in front of me was the Adonis personified – Jacob Black who had just joined our school a month ago. He was wearing a tan leather jacket that accentuated his lean torso. I didn't have any class with him and only saw him once in a while in the school canteen._

_"It's so good to see you here! I don't think we have been introduced. I am Jacob Black." He held out his hand and there was humor in his eyes. I'm sure he was entertained by the spectacular performance I made just a moment ago._

_"Jacob…hi." I forced my jaw to move and ordered my hand to take his outreaching one. _

_"How are you? How do you know me?" Feeling like an idiot, I uttered._

"_You are famous in school. Who doesn't know Miss Clumsy?" My face couldn't be more red when my famous nickname was threw at me by the antithesis "Prince Adonis". Who didn't know Prince Adonis in school?_

_He dropped his hand and I had to remind myself to breathe. It was impossibly hard to focus on anything when he was smiling so warm and friendly; I could feel my body start to unfreeze. _

"_So what are you doing in a grocery store on a Friday's night?" I was grateful that I could finally start acting more like myself, and not like a broken robot._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Jacob chuckled. "Some of my friends are going to my house tonight and we kind of come in to pick up something to eat for the night. How about you?" _

_I rolled my eyes and gave him a sheepish smile. "You'd be surprised how the house chore stuff could drag you down when you're the only daughter in the house."_

_There was an awkward silence as we stood there. My mind was searching for the next appropriate thing to say when Jacob gave me embarrassed grin. _

"_Actually, I have been wanting to ask you for quite some time…." A loud cheer was shouted over from the next aisle. _

"_Sorry, those are them." Jacob mus__ed__ and continued after a pause__. "Bella, will you go out with me this Sunday? Maybe just have a lunch and watch a movie?" __He said while running a hand through his hair. __His eyes stared at his black Converse and his cheeks were a ruddy pink color._

_My eyes went slightly wide in panic. __Jacob Black asked ME out on a date!!! I just stood there speechless but my insides were jumping up and down. After a few minutes of silence, he looked at me and saw that I was bewildered. _

"_It's ok Bella; I know it is a bit too odd for this…" Misinterpreting my silence, Jacob stammered._

"_No, I mean…ok, I think so." I hastened to correct him._

_"That's great. So, shall I pick you up at your house, maybe around 11o'clock?" His face split into a wide grin. Just then, the store manager announced they would be closing within the next ten minutes._

"_No, let's meet at the Café 21 direct." I smiled at him shyly. I didn't think it was a good idea to let Renee know about this. She would pester me endless for details and might ruin every chance I might have with her well-intended but often disastrous actions. _

_Another bout of laughter burst out near the checkout counter. _

"_I think I have to join them now. So, I will see you on Sunday?" He seemed quite hesitate, as if he believed I would go back on my words at any moment._

"_OK! See you." I couldn't believe I had agreed to this either._

"_You look great tonight, by the way." He dropped the words before walking in the direction of the checkout counter._

"Hey, where have you been? Back on earth, please. We are almost there." Jasper announced when we reached my house almost midnight.

"Alright, I hear you, you don't have to yell." As if he knew, he let me a moment to compose myself before turning off the engine. Jasper, always a gentleman, would walk me to the front door every time he took me home. I unlocked the door and was about to step out from the car when I noted that the door lamp outside the house next to mine had been switched on.

"So my neighbor has moved in today finally. I just saw several workers come and go these past few weeks. Don't know whether they have kids." The house, or rather, the mansion opposite was left vacant for over a year after the Smith had moved out. I still missed Jenny whose bedroom was right opposite to mine on the second floor, with just an old oak tree blocking in between. While we were too small and too short to make use of the tree as a transport to get into each other's room, we were still able to chat away into the night by our own invented means of communication – whiteboard, tin-cans, walkie-talkie and ….. Our friendship didn't falter when I moved to Arizona five years ago. We were able to stay in touch through emails and Facebook. When I moved back to Forks in July last year, her family had just moved on to Washington.

"I think so. Wow! Look at the cars parked over there. They certainly brighten up the roads of Forks. Rosalie will be shrilled to have a look at those." He was eyeing longingly at the vehicles which were parked in the garage – a silver Volvo, a yellow BMW and a black Mercedes.

"They must be very rich to own such pricey brands, hope we won't get another Lauren on the horizon." I contemplated and continued the walk to my house. Just then, the front door of the mansion opened and two figures emerged. Curios to know who my neighbours were, I turned around and placed a welcome smile on my face.

"Oh..my…God!" I soundlessly exclaimed. My new neighbours were nonetheless the Cullens and it was Alice and Edward who had come out, attacking the bucket of ice-cream which was holding jointly in their hands. I immediately shied behind Jasper and tried to fish out my keys from the now all too large bag.

"Barney or Big Bird?" a musical voice carried in the sweet warm night.

I found that Alice was looking at our way but her eyes were not on me. She was addressing the blonde hair boy who I was hiding behind. Glad that she didn't notice me yet, I slide further into the shadow and stole a look at Jasper. He was standing frozen on the spot. His eyes were dreamily focused on the black hair petite and I could almost literally see pinkish heart-shaped balloons floating between them. Not wanting him to look stupid in front of his dream girl, I elbowed Jasper in the back.

"What?" Still lost in the dream, Jasper walked toward Alice like a man in a trance.

"Hey, you can't leave me, Jasper!" I whispered urgently and grasped his T-short before he went any further. However, the unexpected yank made Jasper lose his footing and stumbled backward. I couldn't even be able to muster a shout before my breath was knocked out of my body and I was crashed beneath Jasper's six foot and one hundred and sixty pounds frame.

I heard rumbling sound drawing near and then, felt the lifting of the dead weight off me. It took me a moment to comprehend what had actually happened. Infernal heat spread across my cheek when I realized how embarrassing the situation was. To be the mattress of my best friend certainly scored a new height in my history of clumsiness. To have it witnessed by Edward, it was beyond mortification. I really outdid myself this time. I covered my face with my hands, stupidly willing my guardian angle to make them all disappear.

"Are you alright?" a familiar velvet voice uttered anxiously. "Oh, it's you, Bella?"

I peeked gingerly through my fingers and immediately regretted it. I was staring straight into the brightest pair of emerald eyes. Edward was just inches away from me that I could get a good glimpse of his perfect face - the chiselled jaw line shaded with faintest hints of stubbles, high cheekbones glowed with healthy shade of pink and messy bronze hair perfected by its still damp ends softly clinging to his neck. He leaned down closer to me and I could feel his sweet breath against my face.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face. By the time I could phantom a response, Edward had already been pushed roughly aside by Jasper. I could see a circle of three faces bending over to look down at me.

"I am so sorry, Bella. Did I hurt you?" Obviously fighting the urge to grin, Jasper hovered over my body to ascertain anything was broken. I could feel a lump started to form on my forehead where Jasper's head contact mine during the fall. With nothing more seriously hurt than my pride, I let him help me up into a sitting position.

"Stop pattering, I am fine." Embarrassed beyond measure, I sat up quickly and felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Ow!" I said as I placed my hand to my forehead.

"You are definitely a damsel in distress in need of a Prince Charming." Alice smiled and put another spoon of ice-cream into her month.

Oh GOD! How embarrassing! I hid myself behind my hairs which must resemble a bird nest right now. I was waiting for the laughter to come but didn't hear anything.

"Let me have a look." Edward stepped forward and kneeled by my side. Incredibly gentle, his hand lifted up my bang and messy hairs which had fallen in front of my face. I could feel the tingle shoot through my skin at his touch. I winced at the pain as he pushed on the sensitive spot.

"It must hurt a lot." Edward suddenly turned around and ran back to his house.

"Don't worry, we can use makeup to cover it up and it's a good thing you have bangs." While talking to me, Alice's eyes were straying to the direction where Jasper was standing.

"Oh! Alice, this is my friend Jasper. Jasper, this is Alice." I belatedly made the introduction. They both smirked, obviously happy about the situation.

Edward came out of the house, with a tube of lotion in hand.

"It should help relieve the pain." He gently applied the lotion to the lump which had been formed in the past few minutes. Mesmerized by his closeness and the intimacy of the moment, I stayed frozen. My heart was pounding loudly against my chest, reminding me of another night another time, alerting me of the transience of love and what's more, lecturing me of the untrustworthiness of my own feelings.

I pushed away his hand and struggled to stand up. Avoiding his puzzled look, I picked up my bag and announced to no one in particular.

"It's late. Jasper, thanks for the ride. Alice and …Edward, welcome and goodnight for now." I quickly walked to my house and dare not look at anyone because my eyes were already swimming with tears.

"Bella…" Edward called after me.

"No, I won't go out with you." Despite the silent tears falling on my cheek, I spoke with determination. There was no way I could let myself be hurt again.

There was no sound while I found my keys and stumbled with the lock. I turned back to steal a look at Edward before closing the door.

His smile was frozen and he looked sad.

**I want you to want me**

**I need you to need me**

**I'd love you to love me**

**(I Want You to Want Me - Letters to Cleo)**

**A/N So Edward and Bella has got a rough start. What do you think what had happened to Bella? Give me some feedback, it is a nice thing to do :)**


	5. Alice: What a Night

**Alice: What a night**

The silence was deafening after Bella closed her front door. There was no irritating buzz of the insects, no neighboring bark of the dogs, and no rustling whisper of the wind. Only the pale moon above witnessed the almost savage ending of a promising night. The unexpected turn of event was ….well… unheralded. I stood frozen to the spot; afraid that the mere movement of the muscles would shatter the brittle composure that my brother was desperately holding on to. I could hardly hear the breathing of him. He stood exactly where he was - his whole body stiff, his fists clenched, his feet slightly apart as if he would crumble at any moment. I darted a look at Jasper who was standing next to me. He was watching Edward carefully through his peripheral view. As puzzled as I was, he obviously had no idea of what had happened but wisely decided not to make a single noise in the circumstance.

Just when I had gathered up the courage to break the tension, Edward suddenly moved. He lowered his eyes to the ground, turned and dragged his feet back to home without making a single sound. Every movement was done in controlled slowness, as if each motion was an agony. With another gentle click of the lock, the silence spell was broken. Looking at the closed door, I knew that I could not abandon Edward, tonight of all night. I cursed on the inappropriate timing of my first meeting with Jasper. Praying that I wouldn't ruin my lifetime opportunity of getting to know my soul mate, I looked at Jasper and bewailed,

"I think I have to go."

"Of course. He needs you." He was looking so intently at me. Hypnotized, I saw my future in his steady gaze. I was now able to apprehend the feeling Edward must have experienced when he first saw Bella. My heart stuttered.

"Don't worry too much, everything will be fine." He slowly placed a hand over mine and gently gave it a sneeze. Incredibly, I was instantly calmed. I could feel his warmth spreading inside me and gave me the much needed strength and confidence to accomplish the insurmountable task of comforting Edward. The feeling was truly amazing. Realizing the unfathomable depth of such feeling, I could now imagine what must be like to be severed from someone whom you felt so connected to. My eyes watered as I nearly felt the pain Edward was now suffering. I could ignore his silent screaming no more.

"Thanks. So…. bye." Reluctantly, I forced myself to step back and hurried back to the house.

"See you soon, Alice." He whispered behind. "Alice?"

I stopped and turned to look at him.

"If I have to choose, I won't be Barney. I won't be Big Bird. I would be the impeccable Mickey because he always has Minnie, his soul mate, by his side." He gave me a tentative smile and walked back to his car.

I couldn't help laughing. What a perfect answer! I hated Barney and Big Bird.

The house was in darkness. Esme and Carlisle had already retired to their room. Instead of going upstairs to Edward's room, I walked down to the basement where Edward's band room was located. Knowing him better than himself, I knew it would be where he licked his wound. The door was slightly ajar as expected but the light was not on. I hesitantly pushed the door a little bit wider.

"Edward?"

He didn't answer. By the corridor light, I could vaguely work out he was sitting at the foot of his beloved piano, his back facing the door and his head buried in his hands.

I gently placed myself behind him and let my back lean against his slouching one. I had lost count of how many times we had sat like this since our childhood to share each other's thoughts, joy and grief. However, it was the first time I saw Edward this lifeless and desolate. He didn't utter a sound and yet, I could hear the dripping sound of his unshed tears, see the glittering pieces of his broken heart and feel the creeping coldness of his diminished hopes.

"Edward, it is not as bad as you think." I was worried sick but I couldn't help thinking how something that felt so right could go so horribly wrong. I had the feeling that Bella and I would be great friends and no friend of mine would "not like" my brother. Moreover, the pull between Bella and Edward was just so impossible to ignore.

"Maybe I am not good enough for her." The words came out tiredly.

"How can you think that? Listen, Edward. You are a smart, conscientious and all too considerate guy. If anyone deserves love, it's you." I hasten to correct him. How could anyone know that Edward had such a low esteem of himself? The blow of his parents leaving him still reared their ugly heads and shattered every confidence he had in himself whenever there was an opportunity. In this aspect, I was the stronger one and it was my job to remind him what an amazing and lovable person he was.

"You don't need me to remind you that I love you, do you?" I turned slightly and rubbed my forehead against his arm.

"Thanks for loving me and sorry for getting you worried." He placed an arm around me and put a kiss at the top of my head.

"I just don't know what to think anymore. I have never felt this way before, not even an ounce of it. It's so frightening intense that my whole universe was shifted. I know it's ridiculous, I never believed in love at first sight until today." Catching one of my hands, Edward continued to let out his deepest fear.

"Her …words just now killed any hope I ever had. I had ruined it, by my own stupidity, by my own impatience, by my own thoughtlessness." He stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

"No, I think it's more than your unorthodox way of expressing yourself. Her eyes were so heartbroken when she stole a last look at you before she closed the door. Just don't press he and give her a little bit more time. She will come around." What I had seen in Bella's eyes were the same I saw in Jasper's eyes a few moments ago.

"How do you know?" He sounded unconvinced.

"No, I don't know but I have faith in you. You are the kindest soul I know, who could resist you?" I so slightly shoved him with my elbow. Though the words were playfully said, I knew he knew that I meant every single syllable

"You think it would work? That I have still a chance to salvage the situation?" His voice showed all evidence of his vulnerability.

"Trust me; everything will work out just fine." I squeezed his hand and flashed him the best playful smirk I could assemble.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Edward."

"I'll sure need it," Edward murmured back.

My mind was already made up. I would go and invite Bella to hang out tomorrow. What Edward needed was time and opportunity for Bella to get to know him. That's something I could materialize with ease. What's more, I could ask her to invite Jasper as well.

Tow birds with one stone. You are really a clever girl, Alice Cullen.

**A/N: Any feedback would be most welcome. Review please :)**


	6. Narrator: A New Start

_My mind was already made up. I would go and invite Bella to hang out tomorrow. What Edward needed was time and opportunity for Bella to get to know him. That's something I could materialize with ease. What's more, I could ask her to invite Jasper as well._

_Tow birds with one stone. You are really a clever girl, Alice Cullen_

**A Fresh Start**

Bella woke up almost noon the next day. Given she could only fall into a fretful sleep a few hours ago at almost dawn, it was an early rise indeed. The sunshine filtered through the curtain which had partly blown apart from the wind during the night. Remembering the resolution she had made last night, she refused to swell on the melancholy which had been hanging around her like a cloak since yesterday. Taking a shower further revived her good mood to start the day anew. During the night, she had come to the conclusion that she had read too much into Edward's actions and her blunt and out of the blue refusal was indeed uncalled for. She was determined that she should apologize to Edward and Alice on this today.

She walked down the stairs and was puzzled by the mouthwatering smell of pancake. Charlie would rather not having any breakfast than working himself up in the kitchen. Moreover, with the rare fine weather, he should be at Billy's place at this time, checking his fishing gear and preparing himself for an afternoon in the mountain. A loud "bang" sound disrupted her thought. She hurried into the kitchen.

"Oh dad! Is everything alright?' she shouted on the way but came to an abrupt stop at the door.

"Oh! You are awake finally! I have been waiting for you the whole morning" Here was Alice, in her kitchen, wearing her apron, standing next to the stove and looking at the pan with a concentrated frown.

"Alice?" She was the last person Bella would expect standing in the kitchen.

"Yes!" Bella realized that Alice was actually speaking to herself. She had decided that it was not possible to take the pancake out of the pan in one piece. Chopping it into messy pieces, she put them all on the plate and finally brought her eyes to look at Bella.

"Good morning! Bella. Breakfast is ready." Alice put the plate on the island with a grand gesture of "help yourself".

"Thanks…Where is Charlie? How did you get in?" Bella sat down on the stool and started eating the little pieces of yellow crumbs that was called pancake.

"Of course, Charlie invited me in. He was on the way out when I knocked on your door. Knowing that I just live next door and want to spend the day with you, he invited me in and asked me to wait for you in the house instead. I heard the shower and thought it would be a good idea to cook you something as breakfast or lunch, whatever. Is it delicious? I tried to do it in the way Edward taught me." Alice sat on the opposite stool and looked at Bella energetically.

Bella was about to reply when Alice continued her long rehearsed speech with her most adorable puppy eyes.

"I am sorry I dump myself on you like this but with this nice weather, I want to go out to have some fun instead of surrounding myself with boxes. Can I stay with you today? Maybe going to shopping or just hang out?"

"I'd love to, Alice. Jasper and I just plan to hang out with Emmett and Rosalie today at the town. You are most welcome to join." Bella took hold of Alice's hand on the table and said sincerely.

All things went as planned, with the added bonus in the form of Jasper, Alice thanked whoever up there for the reward for her good deed.

"Great! I'd have to go back for a jacket and ask if Edward would like to join as well! I shall wait for you at the parking lawn." Not allowing Bella time to change her mind, Alice danced out and closed the door.

Bella sat frozen with the fork still hanging midway to her mouth. Her heart missed a beat when Alice said she would invite Edward as well. While she had decided to speak to Edward about last night, she had not bet on meeting him so soon. While her mind went on battling on how she should bring out the subject with Edwrad, she hurried to clean the table and went up to change into a simple green T-shirt and indigo jean. As she had expected, the bell rang after almost immediately afterwards. Giving her hair a final brush, she went down to open the door.

"I am just ready to go." Expecting to see Alice, she was taken back to find the Adonis standing right in front of her. Her memory didn't do him justice at all. His hair was shining like molten copper in the sun, highlighting the pale complexion and the perfect features. His eyes were emerald glittering with warmth and sparkles and Bella thought she would forever drown in its fathomless depth. Although smiling timidly, his whole posture emitted warmth and sincerity.

Edward was taken back by Bella as well. He felt the now familiar twisting of his heart, the slight trembling of his hands and the gentle rush of heat to his cheeks. Despite he had seen her twice yesterday; he greedily took in her every feature – the warmest chocolate colour eyes, the slightly damp hair, the generous rough lips, and the forever rosy cheeks. She was not pretty as some of the girls he knew. Bella's beauty was of another kind – something fragile, something fluffy, something warm and pure, just like a sun-kissed pillow that you would just want to bury yourself deep inside and never let go, or like a hot chocolate that you would want to hold in the hands and drink in leisure in a freezing winter afternoon.

He noted that her cheeks were getting rosier every second and belatedly remembered the oath he vowed to himself -he would not burden her with his feelings again. After Alice had left last night, he continued to ponder in the dark. It was almost dawn when he came to the conclusion that he had been too forward in his approach. The feelings he experienced was so intense that it was frightening, even to himself. It was too much to expect that a girl who had hardly known him could comprehend and accept. He would take the normal way. He would try to stay as her friend if that was what she wanted, however hard it would be.

Embarrassed at the way he had been staring at her, Edward gave a nervous smile and said.

"Hi! Alice asked me to pick you up. She met Jasper on the way when she came down to your house. She took Jasper's car and said she would meet you at the mall. Jasper said you could lead the way."

"Oh!" Bella was at a loss at how she should react. His attitude had certainly taken on a much lighter or diluted armor. The earnestness was definitely missing this morning. Bella could not help but blaming herself for forgetting how transient passion and affection could be. She should be happy that she was no longer pressurized by his ardent attention. The reason why she now felt she wanted to crawl back home and curl up in bed for a good cry was beyond her.

Misreading the reason of Bella's silence, Edward stammered.

"Bella, I want to apologize for my misbehavior yesterday. I should act in such ways and I sincerely hope that I didn't frighten you in any way." Despite the dozen ways he had come up with last night or rather, early this morning, Edward was unsure how to proceed. There was too much at stake. He had to earn Bella's forgiveness. Threading his fingers through his hair, he continued.

"So, shall we start afresh? Hi, I am Edward Cullen and I live next door." Edward held out his hand and anxiously waited for Bella's response. A smile broke through Bella's face and she put her small hand into his,

"Hi, I am Bella Swan, the clumsiest person in Forks." Both were secretly shocked by the sudden tingle of excitement the moment their hands contacted. Both ignored it, Bella because she didn't want to let her wall down, Edward because he intended her to.

**A/N: Drop me a line, a comment or any suggestion ;)**


	7. Bella: Forget and Remember

A week after his arrival, Edward found a part time summer job in the coffee shop Emmett was working. That's when our daily routines formed. To save our world, Alice had convinced me to be driven by Edward in the mornings that we needed to work. Every now and then, Alice and I would have lunch together. More often, Jasper and Alice would be waiting for us when we were off duty at dusk. The nights often ended with a film in Port Angeles or an extravagant meal at places recommended by our great eaters. To my great surprise, Edward and I become best friends in no time. His weird behavior on his first date of arrival aside, he was an attentive and humorous guy to be with. He liked reading books, though not as much as I do, and his real passion lied with his music. He shared with me his favorite songs and music and sometimes, his inspirations and ambitions. I loved watching him talking about them - his jade eyes shining with confidence, his voice full of passion, and his gestures energetic yet graceful. You could literally see his passion to embrace the world. He had a small leather book which he would write down the jaded pieces of melody or lyrics that came to his mind. He allowed no one to touch it, saying that those materials were yet to be baked and were too raw and premature to share. I hope one day he would share it with me. I also told him about my secret wish to become a writer. He was all supportive but objectively pointed out that I had to put my thoughts into action, just like he did.

The only black cloud hanging above was that sometimes, I couldn't help remembering Jacob when I was with Edward. While they were both the "IT" among my friends and both so strikingly good-looking, these were their similarities ended. Jacob was the sunlight-beach-boy type – skin with healthy tan, strong muscles with a smile that could melt the coldest heart in town. He was well aware of his own charms and would put them to good use when needed. He would dazzle the waitress to get us a table, persuade the coach to let him off for an afternoon or convince my mum to allow me a late night outside. Also with an athletic built and height, Edward was more reserved and refined in his character and actions. His sincerity and good-manner, coupled with his classical beauty, won his way to the hearts of people surrounding him. He made you feel safe and comfortable. Unlike Jacob, Edward was quite unaware of his own charm.

"His eyes never left you." Angela whispered.

"Don't exaggerate! He just comes in now and then to visit a friend." The coffee shop Edward worked was conveniently located a few blocks away from the bookstore. Whenever he had a break, he would drop by and brought us the much need caffeine.

"OK! I shall prove it to you." She then carried a pile of books and disappeared in the last aisle. I looked at her and pondered what she would come up to.

After the lunch rush, I decided to go to the restroom to grasp something to eat. As I walked along the aisle, my legs hit something and the next moment they were on the air. I tried to grip the bookshelf nearby but they were too far away. I prepared for the inevitable fall. Once again, it did not materialize. Edward caught me in time and cushioned my fall, just like the first time.

"Seems that I have to work here instead of the coffee shop. You're ok?"

"Of course she is fine. Now, you can put her down to earth." Angela helped me up and looked at me with laughing eyes.

"You see what I mean?" she mouthed the words and then left with trying to snuffle her laughter.

"Hey, what happened?" Another pair of laughing eyes was looking at me. The sunlight shining from behind highlighted his angular face even more. Unlike the Greek statue, this one standing next to me emitted warmth and humanity. His eyes were full of warmth and laughters, so much so that I could mistake them for something much deeper if I wanted to. Not even Jacob looked at me in this way then. I couldn't help smiling back to him with my heart hammering madly.

"Hey beautiful" Edward whispered. He hesitantly touched my cheek and slowing put my errand hairs behind my ears.

The world started tumbled down. Those were the endearment Jacob had used when we were together. Along with the memory came the painful realization that I was making the same mistake twice. What could someone as plain as me offer to him. For reasons only known to him, he found me good enough to be his best friend. If I try my luck further, there was a good chance that I would lose that as well. Nothing good would come out of it. If I wanted to keep my friendship with Edward, I could not let it be spoilt by my unwanted feelings. Anguish tears filled my eyes for the endless possibilities that I had to give up.

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Startled by my sudden change of mood, Edward anxiously gathered me in his arms. My silent tears turned into sobs when I smelled the faint cologne Edward had used.

"Don't cry, everything will be fine." He rested his chin on my head and I was not sure whether he had planted a kiss before doing so. I tried to stop the flow but somehow I felt so safe and nestled that I could let out the hurt and anguish feelings that I had buried almost a year ago.

"I am so sorry, I am fine now, sorry to spoil your shirt." I was aghast to note the wet patch in front of his T-shirt, lucky that he wore black today. People would not notice unless they looked real close.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I must look a mess and dare not raise my tear-ridden eyes to him. I glued my eyes to the floor, suddenly fascinated by the tile patterns that I walked on almost every day.

"Bella, look at me." A finger gently lifted up my chin. Not wanting to appear more childish than I already did, I reluctantly raised my eyes, with a sarcastic retort ready to defuse the situation. However, the word stuck when I looked at him. While his eyes were shining with some undefined emotions, they were adored with a determination that I had never seen before. The only time that I had seen a similar expression was when he talked about his music but even then, he was not as serious as now.

"Bella, I would never allow anyone to hurt you like this, I promise. Trust me." Fresh tears rushed to my eyes and blurred my vision. I was so tempted to let myself rest on his shoulder but I knew nothing good would come out of it. Trying to control the damage done, I gently moved out of his embrace and planted a smile as natural as I could be.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just hormone working a bit too strongly. That's the trouble for having a female best friend. I am starving, l need to go outside to buy a burger." Without waiting for his reaction, I rushed out of the rest room and the bookstore, trying to forget and remember every detail of what had happened.


End file.
